I Wanna Know What Love Is
by liddybouvier
Summary: Para o Lual da Praia Pinhônica, do 6V.


Essa fic nasceu depois de um parto solitário e complicado, no qual eu estava morrendo de sono no processo. Vou postar agora mesmo, porque se eu deixar pra amanhã, enquanto eu estiver sóbria, vou ficar com vergonha. Enfim, projeto escrito para o Lual da Praia Pinhônica, do 6v. A música utilizada foi I Wanna Know What Love Is, da Mariah Care. XD

_**I Wanna Know What love Is.**_

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm colder_

Draco se jogou no sofá e suspirou. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e várias gotículas de suor escorriam pela sua testa e pescoço, molhando o colarinho de sua blusa branca. Ele segurava sua varinha em uma das mãos e não estava com uma expressão muito satisfeita em seu rosto.

Harry entrou no cômodo segundos depois, uma pilha de almofadas flutuando na sua frente. "Dá licença do sofá, Draco, eu to _tentando_ arrumar a casa." Ele disse com um tom descontente, como se Draco estivesse fazendo nada de útil para ajudar.

"E eu estava montando essa maldita estante. Ô coisa difícil de entender, viu." Draco reclamou, se levantando para que Harry ajeitasse as almofadas pelos sofás. "A casa é sua, e quem está pegando os serviços mais pesados sou eu. Isso é extremamente injusto, Harry, eu estou falando sério."

O moreno ergueu os olhos e sorriu de canto, balançando a cabeça. Tinha sido difícil convencer Draco a montar a estante – quando todos os outros móveis quem tinha montado tinha sido Harry.

"Você é um chato." Harry disse, terminando de arrumar as almofadas e se sentando no sofá. Havia demorado alguns dias para arrumar sua casa nova, mas estava tudo finalmente feito, salvo alguns detalhes que ele ia consertando com o tempo. "E... você sabe que essa casa pode se tornar sua também, não sabe?"

Harry definitivamente não pensou nessa frase antes que ele já estivesse a falando, ganhando um olhar arregalado e assustado de Malfoy. Ele tentou consertar. "_Quando_ você quiser... _Se_ você quiser- Droga, você entendeu."

Malfoy tentou não demonstrar reação alguma, mas teve certeza de que sua expressão assustada (_apavorada_) estava o entregando. Ele realmente queria aceitar, dizer que adoraria morar com Harry, mas algo o impedia de aceitar de uma vez por todas aquela nova vida que Harry estava lhe proporcionando.

"Harry, você tem cert- não acha que é muito cedo e..." Ele tentou falar, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo, agradecendo que sua voz não estivesse muito trêmula. Harry pareceu extremamente sem graça, ficando mais vermelho do que já estava.

"Eu só ofereci, você não precisa aceitar."

"Não é isso, é só que..."

Draco parou de falar. Ele não queria admitir que estava com medo de aceitar; aquilo implicava em um milhão de outras coisas que ele não queria pensar, e que ele sabia que Harry também não pensava.

"Esquece. Foi só uma ideia boba." Harry disse quando não ganhou resposta do loiro, erguendo-se de repente e evitando contato visual com os olhos cinzas. Foi andando apressado em direção da cozinha, deixando um Draco perplexo para trás.

**[xxx]**

_In my life_

_There's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know_

_If I can face it again_

Draco se aproximou de Harry depois de uma missão designada especialmente para os dois por Kingsley. Draco ainda não conseguia entender como aquela missão não tinha sido um total fiasco.

Não foi fácil lutar contra todo pré-conceito que ambos tinham fundamentalizados em suas cabeças, mas eventualmente eles aprenderam a conviver sem uma tentativa de assassinato a cada minuto.

Draco aprendeu que Harry ficava incontrolável quando recebia insultos sobre os Weasel ou sobre a Granger. Harry também evitava falar sobre qualquer assunto envolvendo a Guerra, e Draco notou uma vez a vermelhidão nos olhos verdes depois de um comentário particularmente maldoso sobre como o complexo de herói do moreno.

Harry também gostava de provocar Malfoy, sua ofensa predileta se referindo ao prestígio que os Malfoy não tinham mais, mas aos poucos percebeu que a melhor maneira de desarmar Draco eram simplesmente ignorar seus insultos.

Quando o caso foi encerrado, Draco e Harry apertaram as mãos em um sinal de trégua, e antes que pudesse se conter, Draco já estava perguntando. "Tudo bem se eu te chamar para tomar uma cerveja um dia desses?"

_Can't stop now_

_I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life._

Eles tiveram de abrir mão de muitas coisas para ficarem juntos, principalmente Draco. Lucius não soube lidar com o fato de que seu herdeiro estava namorando o Herói Dourado e o deserdou, mesmo sob os protestos de Narcisa. Harry teve de lidar com um Ron (e a maioria dos Weasleys) extremamente desconfiado e desacreditado, achando que Draco tinha colocado Harry sob algum feitiço.

Nenhum dos dois pensou em desistir quando a manchete do Profeta Diário foi "Herdeiro dos Malfoy enfeitiçou o Garoto Que Salvou o Mundo". Mesmo que a palavra "enfeitiçou" fosse no sentido de Harry ter se encantado por Malfoy, já era tarde demais; metade do mundo bruxo achava que Draco tinha dado uma poção do amor para Harry.

A manchete da semana seguinte seguia com o escândalo: aparentemente Harry tinha perdido sua fortuna e estava se casando com Draco apenas pelo dinheiro. E mais e mais coisas absurdas assim apareciam, até que ninguém mais se importava com o fato de que Draco era na verdade uma veela e que Harry era seu parceiro para a vida eterna.

Eventualmente o mundo se acalmou, e Harry e Draco puderam ser namorados em paz. Eles sabiam que com calma, tudo se resolveria.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Draco dormiu pela primeira vez na casa de Harry depois de cerca de quatro meses de namoro. Ele nunca tinha entendido tanta resistência da parte do moreno para que eles dormissem juntos, e só foi entender no meio da noite, quando Harry acordou gritando e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Ele ficou assustado, mas abraçou Harry com força e disse que estava ali. Não foi depois de vários momentos em silêncio que Harry explicou que os pesadelos eram comuns, e que várias vezes ele acordava daquele jeito, por isso não queria que Draco dormisse junto com ele.

Harry explicou, com a voz baixa e com um rubor no rosto, que os pesadelos eram sobre a Guerra, sobre Voldemort, sobre a morte de tantas pessoas queridas e o medo de perder as que ficaram.

Draco não soube o que falar, mas um sentimento quente e macio tomou conta de seu coração quando Harry adormeceu mais uma vez em seus braços, com a expressão muito mais suave e calma do que antes.

Draco pensou que aquilo devia mesmo ser amor, aquela vontade irracional de proteger Harry e a felicidade por ter sido capaz de acalmar o moreno.

_Gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love's finally found me_

"Eu te amo."

Harry estava lavando a louça quando Draco disse isso pela primeira vez. O moreno ficou tão aturdido que se atrapalhou com o feitiço e deixou dois pratos caírem, espalhando cacos de vidro por todo o chão.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa enquanto se abaixava para catar, vermelho, sem acreditar no que Draco tinha dito. Respirou uma ou duas vezes antes de encarar o loiro, que continuava o olhando na mesma posição e expressão.

"Eu também te amo." Conseguiu dizer, sem entender porquê Draco tinha dito aquilo naquele momento, sem nenhum motivo aparente, sendo totalmente aleatório e surpreendendo Harry.

Draco suspirou quando ouviu a resposta, sorrindo de canto enquanto Harry jogava os cacos no lixo, ainda parecendo meio aturdido. Não sabia também porque tinha dito aquilo, ali, mas quando tinha visto Harry tão entretido lavando a louça, depois de um jantar agradável e antecedendo uma noite certamente deliciosa, ele não conseguiu se conter.

Era óbvio que ele amava Harry.

**[xxx]**

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

And I know you can show me

Draco balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Que tipo de idiota ele seria se não aceitasse o convite de Harry? Eles já tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos, já tinham se provado fortes, já tinham certeza de que se amavam. Não havia porquê ter medo.

Caminhou até a cozinha e encontrou Harry mexendo no armário. Ele reclamava baixinho sob o fôlego algo que Malfoy não entendeu, mas ele ficou alguns segundos observando o moreno, até que ele tirasse dois pratos do armário e finalmente o notasse ali.

"Ah. Vou preparar o jantar."

"Espera, Harry." Ele disse, caminhando até mais perto do moreno, que colocou os dois pratos sobre a bancada e olhou para Draco, que percebeu um vestígio de mágoa dentro dos olhos verdes. "Eu adoraria morar com você, nessa casa."

Harry pareceu surpreso, mas logo um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto enquanto ele enlaçava o pescoço de Malfoy. "Porque mudou de ideia?"

"Porque eu te amo." O loiro disse sério, antes de abraçar a cintura de Harry e sorrir. "E porque a casa precisa de um pouco de elegância que só eu posso provir."

Harry rolou os olhos e beijou Draco.

[hr]

Enfim, é isso aí, Brasil.


End file.
